Making plans
by MitsuneMarufuji
Summary: The staff of the Shibusen talks about how to handle Justins betrayal. Rated T for Angst, Hurt and heavy manga spoilers. And to be on the safe side. Onesided Tezca Tlipoca x Justin Law (Sadly Tezca is not available in the character selection)


Another reupload, this time from demonmirrortezca! The promt was "Love: I'll write a drabble of my character admitting they love yours." for Justin Law. Not as cute and fluffy as it looks like.

Series: Soul Eater  
Character/s: Tezca Tlipoca, Marie Mjolnir, Azusa Yumi, Spirit Albarn, Lord Death  
Warning/s: Hurt (against without comfort) and Angst; heavy manga spoilers

* * *

Some days they had spend together in harmony like they never did anything else in their lives, and others they spit insults at each other. Since Justin had left the Shibusen for his own good in a way, the demon mirror started to miss both of this kind of times. It wasn't a matter anymore what the other one would say or do. If he could just be together with him for a while it would be nice. But now, with madness having infected all of the others pure heart, this became a hard task to fulfill. Even if he followed him to the end of the world they would not do anythin else but fight. Of course not, with both of them being on different fights in this war. Tezca released a heavy sigh, this was nothing else but horrible and scary. Not that he'd show this to anyone but the way the Shinigami handled this things a traitor like Justin only deserved one thing, and this was a dead penalty.

The mexican could feel his heart ache at the mere thought of it. The younger one being slaughtered by one of his friends for falling deep down into the black pit called madness. Why was nobody putting their trust into him? He couldn't be lost that easily, not now already. Clows, Kishins and what not aside, this was still Justin that they were all talking and even gossiping about. The guillotine with the calm smile, shiny blue eyes and a heart as big as the sun hovering over Death City every day. His head was held low and his arms rested crossed on the black table in the conference room of the Shibusen main school building, as an hand on his right arm snapped him out of thoughts.

"Ya heard that?" Just how much of the discussion had he missed already? Tezca lifted his mask covered head to look at Spirit next to him. "Ahahaha!" He laughed. "Sorry, I guess I spaced outta bit~!" In his usual cheerful singsang tone he replied to the others question, getting a soft chuckled and soft shaking of the scythes head as an answer. "I take this as a 'no'?" How embarrassing, it surely had to be something important. This was a staff and Deathscythes meeting after all. "Tezca Tlipoca…!" A females voice called for him from the other side of the table. Eyes hidden beneath strongly reflecting glasses had focused on him now, anger and annoyance in her voice.

"How can we count on you during this if you are not even able to pay attention when it's only theory?!" Yumi hissed. She probably spend the last 15 minutes on explaining some new plan for them and he was the only one not listening. The mysterious bear rubbed the back of his neck, looking over to the black-haired female, afterwards saying "Sorry 'bout that! I'm probably a bit tired. Mind to repeat that?" He could feel the others glances like small arrows ripping into his flesh. "You wish! Just make sure that you are able to detect the Kishin, or someone who knows of his whereabouts. If all other options fail, inform us about Justin. I am sure it will be easy for you to recognize his wavelenght. It's easy. Once we caught him we'll see what else there is to do."

That was Azusa Yumi for you. The one who always kept coming up with nicely organized plans to keep the madness at bay. "I really don't know." Marie interrupted the other two weapons conversation across the table. "Even if we manage it to catch him he'd just injure or kill more people! Believe me, Stein and I have seen what he is now." One of Tezcas eyebrows twitched, and even Spirit frowned lightly at this input. Everyone had heard about the attacks he commited together with his newly found partner until now, and those who met him all agreed on that nothing was left to rescue anymore from that boy that was once known as Justin Law.

It was only then that Tezca realized that his hands on the table had formed into fists. Quickly trying to relax them once more with this motion being unseen his gaze wandered back to Yumi. "So basically you want me to look for Justin when I'm unable to detect the Kishin, right? And then?" It was still unknown to him what she had in mind. Perhaps it had been a mistake to not listen carefully the first time she explained everything, since he could nearly see how heavy the atmosphere was. And this meant something when so many normally lighthearted people were here.

"We'll go in groups, as we cannot afford any more losses. Two or Three meister and weapon teams at least. Try to get information out of him or catch him. If both fails, make sure that he will never do any harm to someone again." It was a clear order, and Tezca could feel how his heart sank down his stomach with every word. This was the plan? Simply answer murder with murder? He stayed silent for a moment, only for her to continue. "Other than that the hightest priority is the location of the Kishin. That's all." Yes, this felt like a bad dream. How could they be serious? This was a joke. Yes! It had to be. "Ahaha…" He laughed, less enthusiastically than before. "Killing Justin? Good one! I nearly fell for it."

This earned him disappointed, sad and even angry stares from all directions. Even the Deathscythe under the Deathscythes looked not all too happy as Tezca turned his head even so slightly with a desperate expression plastered across his face. It was a good thing he wore masks. "Are you… Serious?" His voice had changed to a quieter, calmer one now. It was like the silence before the storm. "Of course we are! He killed innocent people, attacked Stein and Marie and most importantly betrayed the Shibusen and provided vital information for the enemy." Yumi tried to explain this choice of actions. "How can you even think of this as a _joke_?" He could tell by the way she spoke now how angry she seemed to be over his questioning.

His mind was all over the place by then, arms now crossed in front of his chest as he leaned back, hands digging into the fabric of his sleeves. "Sorry 'bout that but… You all realize that he is our _friend_, right? I mean, he isn't the most social person out there but… Ya gotta trust me on that he is not one of them." Trying to reason with them now. Maybe it was all a huge misunderstanding of some kind. It wasn't sounding like it, but…

"Hey." Spirit adressed him once again. "Tezca, you want us to trust you. But you have to do the same. Marie and Stein saw what has become of him. He is a danger for everyone. And as much as I hate this, it is our duty to protect everyone from that." At this point, Tezca could feel cold sweat starting to form on the palms of his hands. Even him. Everyone here was against Justin, but how? He stood up all of the sudden, hands on the tables, now eye to eye with Yumi. "But - This is Justin we are talking about!" He ran out of excuses for the blond long ago. Yet, it was not understandable for him why they'd just throw away this loyal servant of the Lord. Even if he had a change of heart right now… The things he did before were all in Lord Deaths favor.

He wished that he could let one hand roam through the black strands that were his hair. Just anything to keep his extremities busy with anything else but cramping on the cool surface of the table. "Tezca please!" It was Marie again, cutting off Yumi who was about to argue with what he had said. "Understand! This is not Justin anymore. This … This is a monster that looks like him!" That this cute female was able to say such disgusting words. The mirror nearly pitied her for it, having such a horrible image of the lad. "Well how many of ya even tried to understand him?!" Yumi began to rub one of her temples at this. "How many even tried for real?!" Everything began to ache. Why had he had to rise his voice against the people he called friends? About someone who was a friend of all of them. "There is nothing to understand! He broke the rules and now he has to take responsibility for it!" His lips were quivering. "But this… This is absurd!"

"Tlipoca-san…" An all to familar voice spoke up now. Everyone else fell silent instantly, as if he had just said the most meaningful thing in history. The Shinigami himself had stayed weirdly quiet up until now, looking at them through the black holes of his white skull mask, from his mirror. As if this would have been necessary, Tezca thought. They were in Death City area after all. "I fear I have to aggree with Azusa-san. Justin is a treat for everyone out there, just like Crona. There is nothing else we can do about. So I have to ask you to help us eliminate this treat." Oh, so that was it. A treat. Because he could not control everything anymore about him Justin was becoming a treat due the course of less than two weeks that they wanted to get rid off. He was no witch or Kishin yet!

"Stop it. Stop it! How can you say that?! He is one of us! And he is our friend, isn't he?!" He now stared at the reflecting surface he was all to familar with. The smoking mirror was one himself, and it normally provided nothing else than comfort and a sanctuary for him. But with the Shinigami in, or rather on it the idea of resorting to the other mirror dimension became so much less attractive as of right now that it was close to being painful. Some averted they glance from him now, obviously disagreeing. Tezca noticed this of course, and with one second he knew why things were like that. Why things were different for Justin.

It only left space for one assumption. "You.. All don't give a crap about him, am I right?" A few bit their lips, rolled with their eyes even. But some others looked nearly like they were offended. "This is not the case! He just…" The blonde hammer started, only to find that she didn't knew what to say yet. It made him laugh. Not a happy laugh, not even nervous. It was empty. "Okay, ya know what? I'll help ya. But don't blame me if ya have remorse 'bout it afterwards." This were his last words as he rushed outside of the room, only one name on his mind. Justin, Justin, Justin and Justin. All over again. The kind way of speaking, the elegant movements, even in the midst of a battle.

The way he reassured him and was his calm counterpart. He could never risk it to lose him. Because he adored him a bit too much. Because he loved him. This was only a suspicion he had since a while ago, but it had not been the first time he crushed on someone, not to speak of actually falling for one. And this was just the way it was now. All there was left now was to abandon his orders and follow his own plans. To fix everything again, as no one else was willing to do so.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Soul Eater Universe and the character designs were made and are owned by Atsushi Ōkubo.  
I do not claim ownership of it.


End file.
